1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a novel use of peptides derived from a whey protein hydrolysate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art, several attempts have been made to elevate the cholecystokinin (CCK) levels in the intestine, e.g. by providing specially designed nutritive agents that are said to stimulate the release of CCK. Such a nutritive agent is described in US patent application US2002/0119915, wherein a powder composition is disclosed, comprising proteins, fatty acids and a proteinase inhibitor, that is to be ingested before a meal to extend post meal satiety. The proteinase inhibitor was described to be critical for the stimulation of CCK release. Although whey protein could be used as protein source in the said composition, peptides derived from a whey protein hydrolysate were not disclosed. Moreover, the presence of a proteinase inhibitor would prevent the formation of a hydrolysate.
It has now been surprisingly found that peptides derived from a whey protein hydrolysate have a positive effect in elevating the CCK level in an animal, including humans, in particular in the blood. CCK is known to play an important role in the treatment and prevention of obesity and overweight, by mediating a satiety signal in the animal (see e.g. A. Stafleu, Leads in Life Sciences, 2002, (14) pp. 9-10).